The Morning After
by arcee.metel
Summary: For those of you who don't know who Metallica is she is my OC she is one of Arcee's identical sisters. The middle child of the triplets. Yes I do like the band she is named after. She was originally a gladiator that fell in love with Megs and once she got to earth had their son Kaon. She is cheating on him with Galvy who is a different person than Megs in my mind. One-Shot and SMUT


"Ugh" Metallica groaned and woke up,looking around at the large bedroom. _"These are not my quarters"_ she thought and looked down. She was in her holoform and wearing a very large purple button-up shirt. _"This is not my shirt"_ she said in her mind and looked behind her to see a shirtless holoform of Galvatron. "Oh my Unicron!" Metallica whispered and fell on the floor,looking up on the bed and hearing movement.

A very buff shirtless man looked down at the floor with red eyes,his hair was black with barley noticeable purple streaks, his had sorta a five-o'clock shadow on his face. "Princess what are you doing on the floor?" Galvatron asked as Metallica's purple eyes widened. _"I banged the leader of the new Decepticons!"_ she thought as she stood up. "I fell off heh" she laughed nervously as he sat up and swung his legs over the bed,facing her. "Well at least he's wearing sweatpants" she mumbled and walked towards him.

"Good morning princess" he said grabbing her hips and kissed her cheek. "Morning Galvatron" she said with a look of confusion and he smiled softly. "Oh Unicron that smile" she thought. "So what exactly happened last night?" she asked. "You don't remember?" he questioned. "Well no. I shouldn't if I was intoxicated" she stated flatly. "You were perfectly sober princess" Galvatron said. Suddenly a knock came at the door and Galvatron stood,towering over her,walking to the door and opening reveling a man in a purple suit,purple hair,red eyes and one horn on his head,the other broken. "Yes Cyclonus?" he asked.

"Scourge wonders when he can stop watching the pest" Cyclonus said and Metallica ducked under Galvatron's arm and glared at Cyclonus. "Would that pest be my son?" Metallica said as Cyclonus looked over at Galvatron who nodded. "Uh yes Metallica" Cyclonus nodded. "Tell him a little longer. I have to get ready" Metallica stated and walked back into the room. "Tell her a lot longer" Galvatron mouthed and Cyclonus chuckled as he walked away,Galvatron closing the door.

"You told him a lot longer didn't you?" the Queen asked,already in her dress from last night and in the bathroom,putting on make-up. The dress was long, black, some purple and strapless. It showed every curve and asset of her body. "I thought you might wanted to take a shower before you left" Galvatron stated as Metallica turned towards him.

"Look I don't know what happened last night,but a chance to do it again is not one I'm going to take. I need to get back to Megatron" Metallica said and finished putting on her black lipstick. Next grabbing her curling iron and curling her hair to it's normal look then putting that away. Galvatron stared at her with a confused look. Surely she was joking right?

"Your gonna go back to Megatron? Metallica I know you don't love him" Galvatron said and Metallica smacked his face. "You don't know me!" she shouted and Galvatron blinked. Metallica stared at him for a second before locking lips with him, it was rough and full of tounge. Galvatron instantly pulled her dress off and the femme wrapped her legs around his waist.

Galvatron pinned her to the wall and nipped at her neck, causing breathy moans to escape from the Queen's mouth. Metallica ran her slender legs down his waist and slid his pants off. As soon as that was done Galvatron pinned her to the bed and growled as the femme below him purred. "I thought you didn't want this to happen again" Galvatron smirked.

"My mind has changed" Metallica stated simply and shrugged. Galvatron rolled his eyes and attacked her neck again, leaving bite marks and hickeys. Metallica moaned and gripped onto his purple hair, pushing his head more into her neck. She snaked her free hand down and slipped it into the mechs black boxers, playing with his member. Galvatron groaned against her neck. "You are quite the dirty femme aren't you?" he questioned.

"Naturally" she smirked and ran her fingers delicately over his member, watching him put his hands on either side of her head to keep from collapsing on her. "Galvatron your acting weak" she whispered as she gripped it, the man moaning loudly and growling before ripping her hand out of his boxers and pinning both of her tiny arms above her head with one hand. He took the other and slid it under her, unhooking the lace purple bra she had on and tossed it aside.

Galvatron leaned down and took her whole left breast into his mouth, licking over it and sucking on it. The femme under him yelled out in pleasure, throwing her head back and shivering as she felt his hand sliding down her stomach, going under the purple lace underwear and messing around with her womanhood. "G-Galvatron" she stuttered and whimpered as he slipped two fingers in, still sucking on her breast.

Metallica squirmed underneath him. An orgasm drawing dangerously close as he contiued. With one last thrust of his fingers, the Queen yelled out as she overloaded onto his fingers, the sticky substance covering then once he pulled out. Galvatron soon ripped off her underwear and slipped his off own, pinning her agaisnt the wall backwards, her cheek pushed onto the wall.

Without warning Galvatron thrusted up all the way into her. Metallica groaned in surprise and yelped once he started roughly thrusted in and out of her. Galvatron bit her neck and gripped onto her thighs. He was rough, but he was the type of rough Metallica like and as the femme yelled out, moaned, groaned, and clawed at the wall. She knew Galvatron was enjoying the show, watching her slid some up the wall before falling back into place with each powerful thrust from him.

"Primus!" Metallica yelled and dug her nails into the wall, it leaving deep claw marks as she rose and fell. "Whose acting weak now?" Galvatron asked as he gripped her thighs tighter. "I am" Metallica mumbled. "What?" Galvatron questioned and he thrusted harder. "I AM!" Metallica yelped. "Your what?" he asked as he sucked on her neck. "Being weak!" she said loudly. "That's right!" Galvatron snarled as he thrusted once more, Metallica yelling out and overloading. Galvatron with a loud roar dug his nails into her thighs, drawing blood and overloaded into her. They both panted as he slid out of her and dropped her back on the bed.

Metallica grabbed a towel from the floor and causally wiped off her thighs. Galvatron turned his back to her and grabbed his boxers, the femme noticing deep claw marks on his back. "I give thoughs to you?" she asked. "Yeah. I guess you can say I got payback" he chuckled as she wrapped her thighs up and grabbed her underwear, sliding it on as well as her bra. "We must do that again sometime" Metallica said. "Maybe next week" Galvatron shrugged as Metallica finished putting on her dress. "Goodbye Galvatron" Metallica said as she walked out, her shoes in hand.


End file.
